


It's not easy being a Warrior of Light

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, there are two warriors of light, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Headcanons and little stories of two brothers who are also Warriors of Light.From Chap. 3[She was afraid to forget him. She was afraid to forget his voice, his face. She was afraid that forgetting him it was like he would never be existed.That she wasn't grateful enough for his sacrifice. ]
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	1. The last secret (WolExarch)

**Author's Note:**

> Little note for this collection: there are two WoLs, Izanami and Izanagi and they are twins.

Coming back to Crystarium was like come back home. Everyone was always smiling, trying to move on in a world the was about to collapse. But coming back to Crystarium after bring back definitively the night and with the Exarch was something everyone was ready to celebrate.

Celebration started that evening and everyone wanted give their thanks to the two Warriors of Darknes who fought for them and give them back the night. The two were really tired, but a celebration was a celebration and that was an opportunity they don't have so often. So, while the Exarch was in the infirmary for the necessary case, the two heroes went in their room for a shower and a change of clothes. Armors and weapons weren't suited in a party full of people with the mission to drink and party all the night.

Nami opted for her blue Ala Mhigan Gown, with the summer slops and her thavnairian sandals. Maybe not her best outfit, but it was cozy and that was enough. Nagi, who isn't interested in being fashionable, weared the hooded vest with cropped slops that Nami brought for him.

When they were ready the party was already started and they were welcomed with cheers and applauses and for a while they couldn't move freely in the city without being stopped by someone, neither they were able to drink that much. There was so many people around that they weren't able to see the Scions. But Nagi noticed that his sister was searching for someone in particular and time to time she was asking about him. With a sight and a ninja move that Yugiri would be really proud, Nagi slips away from the crowd. Nami was going to the infirmary but her brother guessed that the man wasn't there. It wasn't a solitary place.

So he went toward the gates to Lakeland. He was there, alone, looking at the stars. 

«There you are.» The Exarch turned himself to the young hero in surprise. «Someone is searching for you.»

The man raised his ears. «Oh? And that someone is going to the infirmary, I suppose.» He fled from that place with the only purpuse to stay alone for a moment or two. 

«You didn't show up at all and she started to be nervous.» Nagi shrouded with a little smile. Her sister was more agitated than how she wanted show to the others. Not that he was surprised by that, after what happened back then at Ishgard. 

«Nami? Why would she be nervous for my absence?» 

Nagi sighed. “ _Two idiots.”_ Was his through, but decided to do the “good brother” part. «This is something I don't want to be involved more then necessary. I'll send her here so you can talk, don't move.» 

The Exarch was so confused that Nagi wanted really laugh. «It doesn't matter if you don't understand right now, but I want tell you something. I don't care about what you want to do with my sister...» He looked at the Exarch with straight in the eyes. «But if you makes her cry I'll kill you and if you decides to sacrifice, I'll find a way to revive you so I can kill you myself.»

That was the very first time the Exarch saw Nagi so serious. «Why would I make her cry?» That was exactly the last thing he wanted to do. 

«I don't know, I just wanted to warn you.» The Au Ra turned away toward the crowd without saying anything else, leaving the Exarch at his troughs.

Nagi didn't take too much time to find the girl. She was alone near the infirmary. «Where was you? Everyone seems disappeared...» 

«I've found him near the gates» He declared. He saw her light up in a way he didn't seen since long time. «Go to him or you will lost him again.»

She look at him with a devilish smile. «Then why don't you go to Alisaie? She will be really happy to spend some time with you... alone...» 

«If you want to say something, say it clearly.»

«I forget you are stupid as a Karakul...» She sighed and without adding other she walked toward the gates. 

The Exarch didn't move of a inch. He saw her immediately. 

“She's so beautiful...” He hadn't never saw her with simple cloths and he felt really lucky she was far enough. Even if he could control tail and ears somehow, he felt his heart was going to explode. He needed some time to calm himself.

He told her and Izanagi everything he wanted to say, he had apologized for everything, for the lies and for all the dangers he sent them to. 

But there was one thing. Just one simple thing he didn't say to her and he wasn't sure he would be able to say. He wasn't sure he was allowed to feel that way toward her.

«G'raha!» He wasn't used to be called by his real name anymore and that made him wince a bit. 

«Izanami. How are going the celebrations?» He became good at hiding his emotions, or that was his hope. 

«Good... I think. Everyone wanted to talk to us.» The girl smiled embarrassed. She still wasn't used to be the center of attention. «But I didn't see you anywhere, I was worried.»

«Worried? And why, pray tell?» The grab of his cane became closer. 

«Why?! Are you really asking why?! Who was shot in the back and was a prisoner? Who was going to die because because _I_ wasn't able to hold that stupid light?! Who was exhausted because was away from the Tower for too much time?! Are you really asking me “why”?!» 

“ _Ah. This is all my fault.”_

«But you were the one who had fought against Innocense and Hades. My doing is really nothing in compare.» He lowed his head. 

«If you are going to say that your role in that stupid mess wasn't that special I swear I'll punch you.» 

«But that's the truth. I'm not a hero.»

Nami moved so fast that he didn't see her. She grabbed his robe and pull him toward her. «You hare already a hero! To Lyna, to everyone who lives here in Crystarium. To me.» 

With that, Nami wasn't able anymore to hold herself.

«W-Wait! Why are you crying?!» 

«I don't want to loose you!» She was still with her hand on his robe while leaning her head of his chest. «I don't want someone die for me... Not again.»

It was as if his body moved on his own. He hugged her without thinking about her reaction, without thinking if someone was watching them. 

«It wasn't my intention make you cry and for this I'm terribly sorry.» 

She stayed silent, trying to stop her tears. 

«I-I know my timing is the worst and I also know that I'm an old man, but You know...» He was so hesitating that Nami raised her head to see his face became more and more red. «By the Twelve, why it's so hard to tell how much I love you?» 

G'raha ears lowered, his face as red as his hairs. «I've always loved you since the first time I saw you.» 

He felt as if a mountain slipped away from his shoulders. The last secret was revealed.

«I don't expect anything, I just thought that was right you know it.» He was smiling looking at her. But Nami's reaction wasn't the one he expected. She suddenly pull him toward her (again) but to kiss him. It didn't last long but he tightened his embrace. 

He laughed. He was incredibly, surprisingly happy. Very much happy.

«I love you too, G'raha.» Her face was so red, but her smile so wide. She was so beautiful. He kissed her again. 

A longer and more passionate kiss. 


	2. Dance, Dance and Dance (Iza's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi decided to stay home for that day. Not having anything to do was so rare that he decided to spend the day relaxing. Just that.  
> No going anywhere and no doing anything for anyone for all day. It was a simple but really good plan.  
> A very good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chap about my two WoLs with a really really small WoLAlisaie hint.

It was a sunny day in Lavender Beds. In a small house, Nagi woke up with only one hope for that day: no one ask him to do some trivial errand or no one ask him anything at all. It was getting really annoying that everyone call him or his sister (or both) do to stuff they could do themselves. Like that time Y'Shtola ask him to talk with Fufulupa who was literally on the other side of the square. Really, why?

The house the two brothers bought some time before was still half empty, they were too busy saving the world from Primals o the Empire o they hadn't much gil left for buy new furnitures, but they were able to get at least the essential: a simple kitchen and beds for both in each room.

Walking in the kitchen , Nagi noticed that his sister wasn't there and looking at the window he didn't see her neither in the garden. He went at her room's door but after knocking no sound come from there. Sighing, the Au Ra return in the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. His sister was a bit strange those days, more then usual anyway. The only thing she had said to him was that she met some interesting people in Limsa Lominsa, probably she went there. That wasn't the first time she went out without say nothing and he was sure that won't be neither the last.

Who was he to stop her to do whatever she was wanted to do? She was more then capable to defense herself from basically everyone and everything.  
Nagi decided to stay home for that day. Not having anything to do was so rare that he decided to spend the day relaxing. Just that.  
No going anywhere and no doing anything for anyone for all day. It was a simple but really good plan.  
A very good plan.

Some hours later, Nami went back home. She rushed in front of him, stole the book he was reading declaring«I need your help.»

That was the most horrific sentence he could have heard. He looked at her for a long second. «What do you want?» He knew full well he was going to regret that.

The grin his sister made was the start of his new nightmare.

«I've met some people in Limsa the other day.» She started. «One thing lead another and they asked me to became a dancer in their troupe.»

«Since when you can dance?» He was perplexed. He was quite sure she never learned how to dance. So how and why they ask her that?

«Well, I'm practicing so I'll be a good dancer. The problem is.» She took a deep breath. «I can't stay with the troupe, because you know... Warriors of Light stuff. So I was thinking how I can practice even if I have to travel, but I'm not good enough to do that alone and...»

«Just tell me what you want please.» He stopped her. He know what she was going to ask him. Of course he know and he didn't like it. At all.

«Can you became a dancer too?»

«No.» He said, while grabbing again the book from his sister's hand.

«But why? You didn't even think about it!»

«Do I look like someone who can be a dancer?» Nagi sighed, placing the bookmark Alisaie gave him and closing the book.

«But I need someone to practice with!»

«Still no. You can ask someone else, like Alisaie. She would be happy to help you.»

«I can't ask any Scions to be my practicing partner, they are too busy! And I don't know if Alisaise likes dancing.»

«And what makes you think _I_ 'd like to dance?!»

«Please please please!» She grab his arm and start to shake it.

«No.»

«Pleaaaaase!» The pitch of her voice also became a little higher.

«No.»

«Come on! It will be fun!» She looked at him with big eyes full of hope.

«…» He sighed. «… I hate you.» Why can't he say _no_ to her?! A simple and firm _no_.

«Thank you! You are the best brother!»

«Well, I'm also the only one you have...»


	3. St. Valentione (WolHaurchefant Angst & WolExarch Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Izanami doesn't know anymore what to do and Izanagi is the best brother she could ask for.

_The Source_

Nami wasn't the kind of person who thought too much about festivities like St. Valentione, if it could be called festivity. But that was a reminder to her.

A reminder of that person and of her biggest regret. She decided to take some lessons and try to make some chocolate sweets and deliver to him herself. She know he would have been happy of that gesture. He had offer her and her companion hot cocoa a lot of times, and St. Valentione was a good excuse for her to give some chocolate to him.

With her Yol, she traveled in Choertas until she reached Steel Vigil. The place was covered in snow, like always. The view was like the other times, with Ishgard dominating the scenario.

Nami place a towel on the grown, in front of the grave and sat. From her sac took a small box and opened it. It was a simple red box without any kind of useless decoration.

And then, the Au Ra placed the small box on the ground near his damaged shield and she started to talk. She told him everything happened in the First, about her struggles, about Ardbert and about Hades. She tried to stay strong but his absence was too heavy for her to bear, now that her biggest problem was solved (kinda of). Tiers started to fall and she wasn't able to stop them. She missed him so much. She wanted him near her all the time in the First, she really needed his words of encouragement. His only presence would have changed so many things and probably that horrible, tragic finale with Hades.

She was afraid to forget him. She was afraid to forget his voice, his face. She was afraid that forgetting him it was like he would never be existed.

That she wasn't grateful enough for his sacrifice.

«Here you are.» Izanagi, her brother, was few steps behind her. «And seems to me that you need a little help.»

_The First - Crystarium_

The twins Warrior of Darkness were away from the First for almost a week. To welcome her there was as always the Crystal Exarch.

«Izanami, welcome back.» He was happy to see her again but a look at her face was enough for him to worry and he didn't had the time to ask about Nagi.«Wait. What happened?»

She looked at him trying to act as anything has happened. «Nothing?»

«You have the eyes as if you have cried out the tiers of ten years. Something must have happened.»

She looked at him in shock. She was really in that state?! Nami stayed silent, unsure of what and how to tall. Placing his crystallized hand on the head of the Au Ra the Exarch smiled. «If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine.»

«I... I went to see a friend.» Nami started. «I was a long time I didn't talk to him and...» She sighed. «I missed him and knowing that I can see him anymore was so painful.»

She started to cry again. «Sorry... Today I can't stop myself.»

The Exarch gently pulled her to him, in a big and worm hug. «There isn't nothing wrong in missing someone. It means that you loved that person very much.»

They stayed like that for some time, until the small Au Ra finally stopped to cry. «Thanks, and sorry for you robe.»

«Don't worry about it.» His smile was sweet and sincere and she was able to smile again.

«Ah, I was forgetting.» Placing her hand inside her bag she took out a small box, black with a little red ribbon on top. «On the Source some days ago was St. Valentione. I don't know if it exist on the First too but...»

He was speechless. It was something he totally, genuinely forget. His cheeks started to feel hot.

«I decided to move on, you know? He would be happy to see I'm able to make a step ahead.» And she was really grateful tho Nagi for the help.

«And you are giving  _me_ chocolate?» His face was so red that was almost at the same shade of his hairs. 

She just noded shyly. She was afraid to move on. What if he wasn't interested in her? What if he saw her just as a Hero but nothing else? She was afraid to know that her now found love would be one side. But locking her sentiments and regretting to not let them out was even worst. A one sided love could pass, the regret of not tell him would be eternal.

«Happy St. Valentione, G'Raha.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and I also love angst. Somehow there are both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope my english was compehensible.  
> I've also lost my battle agaist the text editing...


End file.
